powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Oculous
Oculous 'was a red-eyed robotic Cyclops and was one of the Ten Terrors, he was the sharpshooter of the Ten Terrors and was known as the "Cunning Hunter". He used a sniper rifle with a bayonet as his weapon. He was the second Terror to battle the Rangers and gets fought as the main antagonist in the episode "The Hunter". Biography When Necrolai first entered the lower sanctum where the Ten Terrors dwelled, he was on the verge of firing on her with his sniper rifle, calling her an "eye sore" if she does not leave, before Gekkor intervened. Necrolai told them that the Master was defeated again and they had to help conquer the world. Terrors listened to her and agreed to help conquer the Surface World. They arrived in the human world, when sky turned dark, and told people of Briarwood to give them Light, who is actually Nick Russell, the Red Ranger and leader of Mystic Rangers. They easily defeated Rangers's Manticore Megazord and left. After Magma (the first Terror to fight the Rangers) was destroyed, he became the second Terror chosen by the Stone of Judgement to challenge the Rangers. Ocolous arrived to the city and encountered the Rangers, offering to spare their lives if they sacrificed Nick, The Light. The Rangers refused and attempted to escape, but Oculous easily took out Vida, Madison, Xander, and Chip from his other dimension, leaving Nick wounded and desperate. When Phineas told Nick to look into his "heart", Nick summoned Fire Heart and combined with him, summoning the Mystic Battlizer and becoming the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Ocolous summoned Necrolai and many Hidiacs and Styxoids. Nick defeated numerous Hidiacs & Styxoids before firing at Oculous, destroying him completely, and making his friends rematerialize, this makes Oculous the second Terror to be destroyed, and the first Terror to be destroyed by the Rangers. Personality Oculous is cold, ruthless and an arrogant Terror that thinks that no one will stop him, though he (like most of the Terrors) shown loyalty to The Master. Powers And Abilities *'Super Strength: Like all the other Ten Terrors, Oculous posses far greater strength, than the preveious villains fought by the Mystic Ranger beforehand. *'Size Changing:' Oculous can changes his size at will. *'Teleportation: '''Oculous can teleport to any location at will. *'Hidiacs and Styxoid Summoning:' Oculous can summon an army of both Hidiacs and Styxoid to aid him in battle. *'Dimension Travel:' Oculous can travel to other dimensions to snipe his enemies. *'Chest Beam:' Oculous's strongest ability, he can fire an green energy beam from his chest. Arsenal *'Sniper Rifle/Bayonet:' Oculous's main weapon is a large sniper rifle that can fire off red energy lasers that can vaporise anyone or anything on contact, or be use for combat. Everyone will be rematerialized if he is destroyed. **'Bayonet Laser:' Oculous can launch powerful green energy lasers from the bayonet side. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Oculous is voiced by Andrew Laing & his suit actor is Yuichi Hachisuka (蜂須賀祐一 ''Hachisuka Yuichi). Notes *Oculous' appearance is based off of a Cyclops, a mythological creature that looks similar to a giant, but with a single eye. *Oculous is the first villain in Power Rangers Mystic Force to be fought by the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. *Oculous has made the second least appearances out of any major villain in Power Rangers Mystic Force, appearing in only two episodes, with Magma coming in front of him of only appearing in only one episode. See Also References Category:Mystic Force Category:Ten Terrors Category:Morlocks Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:Naturally Giant Monsters Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka